The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety botanically known as Phlox subulata, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘PHOZ0003’.
The new variety originated from a controlled hybridization in April of 2009 in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands between the female parent, proprietary Phlox plant ‘J7808-1’ (unpatented), and the male parent, proprietary Phlox plant ‘J7803-1’ (unpatented).
‘PHOZ0003’ was first propagated by cuttings in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands in 2010 and has been subsequently asexually propagated. ‘PHOZ0003’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via vegetative cuttings for more than 5 generations.